


Baby you’re a haunted house

by Reichenbachstag



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Baby you’re a haunted house, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I mean It’s them as the protagonists but still, Major character death - Freeform, This is a, actually good parenting, big sad, can be read independently, good dad, i guess, inspired by the song, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Baby you’re a haunted house but make it a morbid short story set in the 20s in which (Gerard) Arthur Way is on the brink of losing it all again.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Lindsey Way/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Baby you’re a haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about how Baby you’re a haunted house sounds like A Poe-esque short story in its lyrics and I tried exactly that. Not in style but in story I guess. I used everyone’s middle name to make it a bit less RPF but crammed it with references anyway. Have fun!

He woke from his daughters cries echoing through the empty apartment mixing in with the drums of the city rain.   
When Arthur reaches to the side where Ann lay he startled.  
Where his wife was supposed to lay was nothing but cold neatly made sheets. 

With the child on his hip he roamed their apartment only to find her things untouched.  
To go searching for his wife in the pouring rain shortly past midnight accompanied by a child of merely four years seemed impossible.   
At five in the morning he’d put a coat on Lee and left the building without a hat or tie on.

It seemed strange to actually have to go to the nearest phone booth as they had always enjoyed the luxury of a private phoneline - one they had cancelled in favour of the one they’d be using in their newly built house soon.   
Or had been supposed to.  
Anthony didn’t pick up the first two times he called but he eventually did and that was good enough.

Mere thirty minutes he sat shaking at his friends breakfast table his daughter tucked in with Anthony’s twin girls.  
„She can’t leave me and Lee now! Not when I built her her dream home! Not when her vows to me were to always be my friend and stick to me until the very end! It can’t be!“, Arthur felt tears deep into his feeble goatee.  
His eyes trailed to Anthony’s neck right in front of him where his army tattoo barely peeked out from his pressed collar. The one he hid the place a piece of shrapnel almost tore his throat out with.   
His permanent reminder where they had been in the spring of ‘18.  
Arthur’s was his brother’s headstone.

„I cannot lose another one!“

Gently Anthony framed his face with steady hands and made Arthur meet his gaze.  
„You said yourself she isn’t cruel like that. I’ll drive you down to the police station if anyone can find her it’s our men in Jersey! It will all fall into place!“

It didn’t.  
On his way back from picking up the last of Lee‘s and Ann‘s belongings from the old apartment he ran into the overseer of his construction site.   
As it happened to all fall apart his rental contract had expired before the house was finished and so Lee and him were forced to live crammed in with Anthony and his family.  
The news the man brought his heart to a stop.  
When he planned to sign the last papers about the phoneline and gasbills?   
Because his wife had refused to do so since her move in?   
When he would be joining her?   
To his confused questions he got only more confused answers.  
The house had been finished the day Ann vanished.   
Would he be moving in or not? 

It seemed as if he had no other choice than to do so.  
After hours of paperwork and congratulations on his new property he finally stood in his - in their new home.   
It was clean and it smelled of Ann‘s perfume. Every bit of tapestry, every record of Jazz music even the bedsheets it all screamed of the woman he loved so dearly it made his heart ache to an extent he thought it’d never stop.   
He always thought of ghost stories as nothing but superstitious old women’s tales but when he awoke in the dark he couldn’t help but call out to his wife.

And after three of his cries of hello he heard her laughter clear as day.   
The next day he shuffled Lee into bed early not being able to wait for the sun to sink.   
When she requested a bedtime story he simply whispered that he hadn’t the mind for one tonight and kissed her goodnight.

There was no laughter that night. Only the angry voice asking him why he didn’t tell their daughter a story.   
Suddenly every cream of wood began to scare him until he snuck back into Lee‘s room and told her that she was named after his mother and grandmother.   
When she asked why Arthur explained how once Lee was born he felt for the first time after James‘ death love like these women had given him again. 

„Then Anthony’s father has to love himself a great deal.“

He chuckled and kissed his child goodnight.  
It took some time but Lee came around as well. She got used to the dark where she could hear mother.  
They both got used to the whole house creaking in rythm to Ann’s favourite records.   
And eventually Arthur could dance in the pitch black without stepping on his wife’s feet.   
When teased her about scaring her right back she only chuckled so he got a sledgehammer and broke open the basement floor.   
As Arthur had suspected there lay the last few remains of his wife.   
At her request he fixed the floor and kept the cellar door permanently locked.   
He knew eventually he’d join her and then not only hers but his heart as well would stay and then the nights of laughter and dance would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THIBK OF THIS IM BEGGING YOU


End file.
